Otoño
by LadyChocolateLover
Summary: Otoño es sinónimo de muchas cosas: Halloween, hojas caídas, vuelta a Hogwarts, bosques dorados... 14 drabbles sobre lo que significa el otoño para 14 parejas distintas con distintos tipos de relación.
1. Hermanos: Bill y Charlie

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación fraternal entre Bill y Charlie Weasley]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **I.**

Otoño significa hojas caídas, colores rojizos y Halloween. Significa tarta de calabaza, disfraces tontos y juegos en el jardín.

Para Bill, este año otoño significa Hogwarts.

Charlie lo sabe, y está emocionado por su hermano. Es un mago, podrá hacer magia e irá a Gryffindor, como todos en la familia.

Pero Hogwarts, por muy fantástico que suene, también implica una separación. Bill irá a Hogwarts y Charlie se quedará en casa, con sus hermanos y sus padres.

No quiere quedarse solo, sin nadie con el que volar en el jardín cuando mamá no mira –y cuando mira también, solo que más despacio–, sin un compañero con el que vencer a los gemelos a desgnomizar el jardín (porque Percy no cuenta, y Ron es demasiado pequeño) y sin nadie con quien compartir habitación.

La hora de dormir se le va a hacer mucho más dura sin nadie con quien hablar, decide.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Charlie levanta la vista de los garabatos que estaba dibujando en el barro del jardín y ve a su hermano mayor observándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Me escribirás cuando estés en Hogwarts? —pregunta.

Bill sonríe y se sienta a su lado, quitándole el palo para mejorar el escudo de Gryffindor que Charlie estaba intentando dibujar.

—Te escribiré todos los días —promete.

—¿Y me traerás un dragón?

Bill se le queda mirando en silencio.

—¿Al menos un huevo de dragón? —insiste Charlie—. Papá me dijo que podría conseguir uno en Hogwarts.

—Puedo intentarlo —responde su hermano, no muy convencido.

Con eso es suficiente.

* * *

 _Vivan las viñetas, vivan Bill y Charlie y vivan las cosas rarunas como esta._

 _¿Qué decís?_

 _¡Nos vemos pronto!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	2. Romance: Andrómeda y Rabastan

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación romántica entre Rabastan Lestrange y Andrómeda Black]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **II.**

—¡Corre, corre, que no nos vean! —Entre risas tontas, Rabastan y Andrómeda cerraron la puerta de la biblioteca y se dejaron caer, sin aliento, en uno de los sofás del fondo.

El Baile de Otoño de los Black había sido un absoluto éxito. Cientos de magos y brujas de buena estirpe y posición social se habían congregado, un año más, en la propiedad de los Black en la campiña inglesa para disfrutar y bailar, ver y ser visto.

Una oportunidad única para socializar, que Andrómeda y Rabastan habían decidido dejar tras tres horas de sonrisas falsas y conversaciones forzadas.

Allí, encerrados en la biblioteca, respiraron con alivio por primera vez.

—Cada año es más pesado —se quejó Andrómeda.

Él rio.

—Crecer es lo que tiene, me temo. —Metió una mano en su túnica y sacó una botella de Whisky de Fuego—. ¿Quieres?

—No, y tampoco quiero saber cómo la has conseguido —dijo Andrómeda, frunciendo los labios.

Él se encogió de hombros y se sacó la túnica por la cabeza, quedándose únicamente con la camisa y los pantalones. A continuación, descorchó la botella y le dio un trago, sin molestarse siquiera en hacer aparecer un vaso.

—¡Rabastan! —Ella le dio un golpe en el hombro—. ¡Al menos usa un vaso!

Él alzó una ceja y le tendió la botella silenciosamente.

—No voy a beber, no quiero emborracharme —advirtió ella.

Rabastan volvió a dar un trago antes de suspirar, dejar la botella sobre la mesita y aupar a Andrómeda para ponerla en su regazo.

—Ven aquí, Andy —murmuró. Cuando se inclinó para besarla, Andrómeda pudo oler el alcohol en su aliento.

No iba a necesitar beber para emborracharse, le bastaba con él.

* * *

 _Ya estoy aquí otra vez :)_

 _Esta pareja, llamada Dras, la creamos_ _ **MrsDarfoy**_ _y yo para su fic_ _ **Esperanzas truncadas**_ _(que recomiendo altamente) y me he enamorado de ella. Son geniales._

 _Desde aquí quiero mandar un beso muy especial para_ _maripaz6_ _, que pese a no dominar muy bien el español me dejó un review adorable. ¡Muchas gracias!_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	3. Amistad: Lavender y Parvati

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación de amistad entre Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **III.**

—¿Con quién se está besando esa chica? —preguntó Lavender, girándose hacia Parvati.

Sentadas sobre la hierba en los jardines de Hogwarts, ambas disfrutaban del sol, algo raro en Escocia y más en esa época del año.

Parvati alzó la vista de su ejemplar de _Diario de una bruja desastrosa_ y escaneó el área hasta dar con la pareja a la que se había referido su amiga.

—Son Adrian Pucey y Patricia Stimpson —respondió, casi con indiferencia—. Llevan saliendo dos semanas, ¿aún no te habías enterado?

—No tenía ni idea —respondió Lavender, parpadeando—. Es una chica con suerte, él es muy guapo.

—Y es casi amable para ser Slytherin —convino Parvati.

Ambas suspiraron y volvieron a centrarse en sus respectivas lecturas, hasta que una figura que pasó a su lado las hizo levantar la vista.

—¡Mira, mira! ¡Susan Bones se ha cortado el pelo! Le queda bien, me gusta.

—Yo creo que le quedaría mejor si tuviera otra forma de cara, así no termina de convencerme —contestó Parvati.

—No sé, para mí está bastante guapa así. Bueno, estaría más guapa sin esos zapatos, pero…

—Por Morgana, tienes razón. Son feísimos.

Ambas se quedaron calladas hasta que Lavender se rio de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Parvati, sonriendo también.

—Nada —contestó—, es solo que me imaginaba lo que nos diría Hermione de oírnos: «Veo que estáis teniendo conversaciones profundas y personales» —dijo, exagerando un tono despectivo y repipi.

Parvati soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

—Bueno, nuestras conversaciones son personales. Lo que pasa es que son personales sobre la vida de otros.

* * *

 _Ya estoy aquí otra vez :)_

 _Personalmente, ni Parvati ni Lavender me caen demasiado bien, pero son muy graciosas de escribir y su amistad siempre me pareció adorable._

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ClausXD_ _y a_ _MrsDarfoy_ _por sus reviews._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	4. Romance: Theo y Luna

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro H_ _ogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación romántica entre Theo Nott y Luna Lovegood]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **IV.**

—Luna, no sé qué estás haciendo, pero mezclar ajenjo y patas de Willybeg es una mala idea.

—Theo, si no sabes lo que estoy haciendo, no des consejos —respondió su novia tranquilamente—. Mezclar ajenjo y patas de Willybeg es una idea...

«¡BOOOOOOM!». El caldero que Luna estaba removiendo explotó y salió volando, manchando todo el comedor de una sustancia viscosa y oscura que cayó también sobre la pareja.

La bruja parpadeó con sorpresa y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

—Es una idea explosiva —ofreció, sonriendo tímidamente.

Theo suspiró y agitó la varita para limpiar el comedor.

—¿Qué querías hacer? —preguntó una vez que tanto el espacio como ellos estuvieron limpios.

—Estaba intentando crear un dulce especial para atraer a los lillydawns del claro. Está claro que no ha funcionado demasiado bien —añadió, haciendo una mueca.

Theo se quedó callado unos instantes.

—¿Y si —propuso al final, pasándose una mano por el pelo con inseguridad— en vez de intentar destrozarnos la casa con tus inventos vamos a dar un paseo por el bosque? Está precioso en esta época del año.

Luna sonrió abiertamente y dio un pequeño saltito.

—¡Es una idea genial! —exclamó, poniéndose la varita en la oreja—. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido, la mejor manera de atraer a los lillydawns es mediante colores cálidos. ¡Y el bosque entero está pintado de colores cálidos!

Saltó encima de Theo y lo abrazó, besándole con entusiasmo. Tan rápidamente como lo había hecho, se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Vamos, Theo!

Theo la siguió con paso tranquilo, todavía sonriendo como un idiota.

* * *

 _El Nottgood es amor, ¿no creéis?_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	5. Amistad: Hermione y Harry

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro_ _Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación de amistad entre Harry Potter y Hermione Granger]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **V.**

—Harry —murmuró Hermione, saliendo de la tienda y acercándose a su lado.

El aludido pegó un bote y se giró de golpe por el susto, sonriendo después con un cierto aire de vergüenza.

—Te veo atento a cada sonido a nuestro alrededor —comentó Hermione con tono sarcástico, sentándose a su lado y envolviéndose mejor en su abrigo.

Él se encogió de hombros y fijó la mirada en el bosque que tenían frente a ellos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo, ya has hecho guardia.

—No podía dormir —respondió ella.

—Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo el viento movía las ramas de los árboles, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos.

Al final, Harry se removió y miró a su acompañante: su mejor amiga, la que siempre había creído en él.

—A veces me siento mal por arrastraros aquí y pienso en irme solo. Prefiero morir solo a veros sufrir así —confesó de pronto en voz baja.

Hermione bufó y lo miró también.

—Harry James Potter —dijo, enunciando claramente cada palabra—, somos tus mejores amigos y estamos aquí por voluntad propia, porque creemos en ti. ¿Nos gusta? No. Todos hemos hecho sacrificios, y todos deseamos volver a casa. Pero si con eso conseguimos ganar la guerra, entonces todo esto —Hizo un gesto alrededor— habrá merecido la pena.

Harry la abrazó súbitamente, envolviéndola con los brazos y apoyando la cara en la maraña de rizos de Hermione, tan familiar para él.

—Y que sepas —añadió ella con voz ahogada contra su pecho— que como intentes marcharte iremos detrás de ti, te encontraremos y te acordarás de nosotros toda tu vida. Estamos juntos en esto, y punto. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

* * *

 _La amistad de Harry y Hermione siempre me ha encantado. ¿Qué opináis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	6. Romance: Sirius y Remus

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación romántica entre Sirius Black y Remus Lupin]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **VI.**

—Toma un bombón.

—No quiero un bombón —refunfuñó Remus.

Sirius alzó tanto las cejas que pensó que se le iban a salir de la cara.

—¿Que no quieres un bombón? ¿Seguro que eres Remus Lupin? Como seas algún capullo que ha usado la Multijugos para transformarse en Remus, te descubriré y te destruiré, que lo sepas.

—No seas melodramático, Sirius. —Remus puso los ojos en blanco—. Claro que soy yo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo sé yo eso, si llevas todo el día hablándome en monosílabos y además no has querido un bombón?

Remus se cruzó de brazos.

—Sabes perfectamente que soy Remus.

—¿Y eso quién me lo asegura? Un impostor diría lo mismo —aseguró Sirius sin inmutarse.

El otro mago volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, pero suspiró.

—Bueno, ¿y qué sugieres que haga para que me creas? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—Mmmm… —Sirius lo miró y sonrió con picardía antes de sentarse a su lado en la cama—. Tengo una idea —anunció, y acto seguido agarró la mandíbula de Remus para atraerlo hacia él, posando su boca sobre los labios de Remus.

El beso duró lo que podían haber sido años, pero que no fueron más que unos segundos, o tal vez minutos. Remus se fundió contra él casi inmediatamente, rodeándole con los brazos y abriendo la boca, y Sirius pensó que no importaba cuántas veces lo besara, siempre se volvería loco con su presencia y su sabor.

Cuando se separaron, el ceño fruncido de Remus había desaparecido y su rostro estaba mucho más relajado. Sin embargo, miró a Sirius de reojo y apretó los labios, intentando adoptar un aire serio pese a estar todavía abrazándolo.

—Que conste que sigo enfadado contigo por arrancar páginas de mi libro de Historia para esparcirlas por el suelo del jardín.

Sirius ahogó una risa contra su cuello.

—Las páginas blancas combinaban muy bien con las hojas rojas y amarillas del jardín, Lunático, no es culpa mía que a Peter le saliera la vena fotógrafa en ese momento.

* * *

 _#WolfstarRules_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	7. Hermanas: Lily y Petunia

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 _ **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**_

 _ **[Relación fraternal entre Petunia y Lily Evans]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **VII.**

—¡Vamos, Tuney! ¡Salta!

—¡No! ¡Es peligroso!

—¡No lo es! ¡Mira! —Antes de que su hermana pudiera siquiera decir algo, Lily Evans aprovechó la altura del columpio para saltar, volando por los aires durante unos breves instantes antes de aterrizar riendo encima del montón de hojas que había preparado exclusivamente para eso.

Petunia seguía columpiándose y miraba su propio montón de hojas con inseguridad.

—¿Ves? No me ha pasado nada. ¡Salta!

—Pero es peligroso —alegó Petunia.

—¡No lo es! ¡Salta! —insistió Lily, que se había levantado y se había apartado un poco de los columpios—. ¡Vamos, Tuney! ¡Yo creo en ti!

Su hermana asintió, le dedicó una débil sonrisa y saltó.

—¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! —El chillido de Petunia provocó que una bandada de pájaros salieran volando de un árbol cercano, pero ninguna de las niñas se dio cuenta.

Petunia aterrizó con un golpe sordo sobre sus propias hojas, que amortiguaron la caída. Estaba jadeando y su trenza se había deshecho, pero sonreía.

—¿Has visto como no era para tanto? —preguntó Lily, yendo a sentarse en el suelo a su lado—. Ha sido divertido, ¿eh?

Petunia sonrió.

—Sí que lo ha sido.

Se quedaron en el suelo en silencio hasta que Lily dejó de jugar con las hojas secas y miró a su hermana atentamente.

—Oye, Tuney.

—Dime.

—¿Seguiremos siendo amigas siempre? —preguntó Lily, con los ojos verdes muy abiertos y brillantes.

—Siempre —prometió Petunia.

Ninguna de las dos se percató de que el hijo del vecino las estaba espiando.

* * *

 _Pienso en su historia y me entristezco :(_

 _Muchas gracias a_ _ClausXD_ _por su review._

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	8. Amistad: Blaise y Draco

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación de amistad entre Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **VIII.**

—Vas a morder el polvo, Malfoy.

—Sigue creyendo eso mientras puedas, Zabini.

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada, cada uno desde su lado de la mesa.

—¿Preparado? Tu padre no te va a poder sacar de esta.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Abre la puñetera caja ya y calla —respondió secamente.

Blaise, lentamente y con movimientos teatrales, abrió la tapa de la caja, descubriendo un tablero portátil, varios tipos de barajas, distintas fichas y un reloj de arena.

—Te presento la última versión de _Magijuegos_ —anunció Blaise con el mismo tono que hubiera usado para presentar a la reina de Inglaterra—. Tiene un ajedrez mágico portátil, barajas de snap explosivo, póker y Uno, tarjetas para prueba o verdad hechizadas y un pergamino que contiene cien charadas que van apareciendo de una en una según las vas adivinando.

Draco, muy a su pesar, puso cara de admiración. Realmente la nueva versión de _Magijuegos_ era muchísimo mejor que la anterior, le iba a tener que pedir a su padre que se la comprara.

—Bueno, las normas son estas: hacemos una partida de cada juego y el que gane el mayor número de partidas, gana. Nada de arrepentimientos o quejas, ¿vale?

—Entendido. —Draco observó atentamente los juegos unos instantes—. Quiero empezar por el ajedrez.

—Por mí bien. ¿Qué se lleva el ganador?

—No lo había pensado. ¿Qué propones?

—No sé, cualquier cosa. ¿Una escoba?

—No, qué cutre. No somos pobres —contestó Draco arrugando el ceño.

—Cierto —respondió Blaise—. No se me ocurre nada —admitió después.

Ambos pensaron unos instantes hasta que Draco alzó la cabeza de golpe, sonriendo con malicia.

—Lo tengo. Si gano yo, me llevo tu yate _Atenea_ ; si ganas tú, te llevas mi cabaña en Noruega.

Blaise se lo pensó apenas un instante antes de asentir con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Que empiecen los juegos.

* * *

 _Puede parecer que más de amistad es de rivalidad, pero si realmente fuera de rivalidad probablemente estarían sacando las varitas y no las fichas de ajedrez xD_

 _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir este drabble, uno de mis headcanons es que Draco le ganó el yate a Blaise y Blaise todavía está resentido por eso xD_

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	9. Romance: Neville y Hannah

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación romántica entre Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abott]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **IX.**

La única vez en la que Neville podía meterse en la cocina sin causar un destrozo era en otoño, y únicamente para cocinar tarta de calabaza y manzana.

Cada año, pensó Hannah mientras saboreaba el último trozo, le salía más buena.

—Oye, Neville —dijo, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta y sonriendo a continuación.

—Dime, Hannah —contestó él mientras hacía levitar los platos y vasos hasta la cocina.

—Esta tarta te sale buenísima.

—Gracias —respondió Neville sonriendo.

—¿No estarás interesado en…?

—¡No! —la cortó Neville de golpe, sonrojándose después—. Quiero decir, no, gracias, no estoy interesado en lo que fuera que ibas a proponer. Mi tarta de aquí no sale.

Hannah soltó una carcajada y acarició el brazo de su novio.

—Pues es una pena, seguro que triunfaba en _El caldero chorreante_ como especialidad de otoño y subía la clientela.

—No —repitió él, testarudo.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella, todavía sonriendo y sin ofenderse en absoluto—. Pero al menos podrías decirme la receta.

Neville la miró escandalizado.

—Es una receta secreta de la familia Longbottom —proclamó—, y tú no eres una Longbottom todavía.

Hizo una pausa brusca y ambos se miraron, intensamente sonrojados ante esa última palabra.

—Todavía no puedes saberla —terminó Neville con voz insegura.

Hannah sonrió dulcemente, un poco insegura ella también.

—Bueno, pues hasta entonces la cocinarás tú.

* * *

 _Hannah y Neville son adorables juntos, ¿no creéis?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	10. Amistad: Ginny y Luna

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación de amistad entre Ginny Weasley y Luna Lovegood]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **X.**

—Hola, Ginny. —La voz de Luna, tan etérea como ella misma, hizo que Ginny pegara un salto en la silla y la mirara con cara de susto antes de relajarse de nuevo.

—Ah, eres tú, Luna —respondió la aludida, antes de añadir, avergonzada—. Pensaba que eras otra persona.

—¿Pensabas que era Harry? —preguntó Luna tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica.

—Sí, bueno, no, bueno… —Ginny se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas—. Vale, sí. ¡Pero no por las razones que tú crees! —añadió después.

—¿Y por qué razón, entonces?

—Estoy enfadada con él —explicó.

Luna asintió lentamente.

—¿Por algo en especial?

—Porque es tonto.

—Rowena Ravenclaw estaría de acuerdo en que enfadarse por alguien por su falta de inteligencia es muy digno —convino Luna.

Ginny sonrió.

—No me refería a eso —contestó.

—Entonces no te has enfadado con él por ser tonto.

—Vale, puede que no sea por eso —admitió su amiga.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Ginny carraspeó.

—Bueno, ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué me he enfadado con él?

Luna parpadeó y pareció salir de su estupor.

—¿Debería preguntártelo?

—Siempre puedo contártelo sin más —sonrió la pelirroja.

—¡Lovegood y Weasley! —las reprendió la señora Pince en ese momento—. A mi biblioteca no se viene a hablar, ¡fuera de aquí!

Ginny y Luna compartieron una mirada culpable, sonriendo.


	11. Romance: James y Lily

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación romántica entre James Potter y Lily Evans]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **XI.**

—No puedo creérmelo, James, de verdad. —El tono de vez de Lily dejaba perfectamente clara su incredulidad—. No me puedo creer que hayas volado en escoba hasta mi ventana solo para conseguir un beso. Estás absolutamente loco.

James sonrió.

—Hace muy buena noche para volar. No hay aire, no llueve, no hace frío y las estrellas se ven preciosas. Lo único que podría mejorar la noche era un beso tuyo, y aquí me tienes. ¿Me lo das?

—¡No! ¡Estás en el aire, no me voy a inclinar! ¿Y si me caigo?

—No te vas a caer, Lily. —James puso los ojos en blanco—. Pero bueno, si quieres siempre puedo entrar a tu cuarto por la ventana —ofreció.

—No, no. Ya estás rompiendo bastantes normas ahora, como pongas un pie en el dormitorio y nos descubran ya le podemos decir adiós a nuestra insignia de Premio Anual.

—Mira que eres melodramática, ¡claro que no nos van a descubrir! No tienes compañeras de cuarto, nadie va a decir nada.

—¿Melodramática yo? ¡Pero si eres tú el que has venido en escoba en medio de la noche para conseguir un beso!

— _Touché_ , querida, _touché_.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose, Lily asomada a la ventana y James sobre su escoba.

—No vas a irte hasta que te dé el dichoso beso, ¿no?

—No —respondió él.

—Lo suponía —suspiró Lily—. En fin, sube aquí y te doy uno rápido.

James sonrió con picardía y atravesó la ventana con la escoba, desmontando rápidamente y cerrando la ventana a sus espaldas.

—Ven aquí, preciosa —dijo, elevando exageradamente las cejas y extendiendo los brazos.

—Eres un imbécil —respondió ella, pero se dejó abrazar y lo abrazó también.

Total, solo quedaban dos semanas de curso, ¿qué más daba una noche en vela?


	12. Amistad: James y Sirius

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 _ **[Relación de amistad entre James Potter y Sirius Black]**_

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **XII.**

—Me aburro —anunció Sirius, bostezando exageradamente.

—Yo también —respondió James, de manera casi ausente, observando algún punto en la distancia con atención a través de la ventana.

—Mientes. Estás preocupado.

—Mmmmhhh…

—Jaaames.

El aludido no contestó, todavía observando atentamente la lejanía.

—Jaaameeees… —Ante su falta de respuesta, Sirius sacudió a su amigo, insistente—. ¡Potter, coño, hazme caso!

—¡¿Qué?! —saltó el mago, girándose a mirar a Sirius por primera vez—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que me aburro, eso es lo que pasa.

James suspiró, exasperado.

—¿Y yo qué quieres que haga? Estamos en una puta cabaña en donde Merlín perdió el gorro vigilando actividad mortífaga, ¿qué sugieres hacer?

—Ir a por los mortífagos —propuso Sirius.

—No.

—Pero…

—No, Sirius, no. Moody nos ha dicho que los vigilemos, no que vayamos a que nos maten. Solo somos dos, recuerda.

—Minucias, minucias. —Sirius hizo una mueca despectiva, pero no insistió.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando por la ventana, hasta que James se apartó de ella de golpe, retorciendo las manos.

—Quiero pedirle a Lily que se case conmigo —anunció de golpe.

—Pues pídeselo —respondió su amigo como si fuera una obviedad.

—¿Tú crees… crees que dirá que sí?

Sirius se acercó en dos zancadas a James y le puso las manos en los hombros.

—Si no dice que sí, me caso yo contigo, Cornamenta. Y eso que ni siquiera me gustas —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

James sonrió, por primera vez en muchos días.

—Gracias.

* * *

 _James y Sirius es una de las mayores BROTP de la historia. Son más que amigos, son hermanos. Y me encantan._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


	13. Romance: Adrian y Michael

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación romántica entre Michael Corner y Adrian Pucey]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **XIII.**

Sentado entre las piernas abiertas de su novio, Michael echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Adrian, frotando los brazos de Michael con cariño.

—Nada.

—Repito la pregunta: ¿qué te pasa?

—No es nada, en serio. Es solo que estoy preocupado por… —se interrumpió bruscamente—. Bueno, ya sabes.

—No, no sé —contestó Adrian sin inmutarse.

—Me lo vas a hacer admitir en voz alta, ¿verdad? —Michael no necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que los ojos de su novio brillaban con burla contenida.

—Efectivamente.

—Capullo.

Por toda respuesta, Adrian le dio un beso en la sien.

—Venga, dilo.

—Estoy preocupado —empezó Michael, enunciando claramente cada palabra— por cómo… cómosevanatomarenelorfanatonuesttapeticióndeadopción —lo dijo todo de un tirón, y respiró hondo después.

—¿Cómo quieres que se la tomen? —Adrian parecía realmente sorprendido—. Vamos a darle una familia y amor a un niño, no veo qué problema va a haber.

—Bueno, somos… somos dos hombres.

—Chorradas. Ya decía Dumbledore aquello de que el amor es el amor, y punto.

Michael asintió, no muy convencido, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió cómo Adrian se levantaba, lo rodeaba y le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

—Vamos a dar un paseo, hace un día muy bonito.


	14. Hermanos: Fred y George

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Aniversario "Almas gemelas" del foro H_ _ogwarts a través de los años._

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.**

 ** _[Relación fraternal entre Fred y George Weasley]_**

* * *

 **OTOÑO**

 **XIV.**

Querido Fred:

Es el último día de otoño, ¿sabes? Pronto será Navidad, y mamá se volverá medio loca cocinando tanto que en enero aún habrá sobras y llenando la casa de gente.

Tú, por primera vez, vas a faltar. No puedo creerme que como no eras el gemelo más guapo decidieras irte para no volver. Es injusto, ¿sabes? Es injusto para ti y para todos. Te echamos de menos.

Nos está costando recuperarnos de la guerra, pero poco a poco lo vamos consiguiendo. Yo ya puedo mirarme en los espejos. Charlie ha vuelto a Rumanía. Mamá ya no llora cuando entra en nuestro cuarto. Papá ha vuelto a interesarse por los aviones muggles.

Seguimos aquí, y nos acordamos de ti.

Ojalá allá arriba te vaya bien. Hazle la vida imposible a Voldy de nuestra parte, ¿quieres?

Con cariño,

George.

PD: El gemelo más guapo sigo siendo yo, que lo sepas.

* * *

 _Sí, ya sé que podría haber terminado el fic con alguna broma de los gemelos en lugar de con esto, pero no me ha dado la gana, Darfoy me está pegando su afición por el drama…_

 _Gracias a_ _ **maripaz6**_ _por sus últimos reviews, siempre se agradecen._

 _Hasta otra :)_

 _LadyChocolateLover_


End file.
